


На все руки не мастер

by monsoon482



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angry Isak Valtersen, Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon482/pseuds/monsoon482
Summary: Четыре раза, когда Исак пытался переплюнуть Эвена и позаботиться о нём, и один раз... когда снова ничего не вышло.





	На все руки не мастер

Если бы каждого человека на земле пришлось описать одной фразой, об Эвене Бэк Насхайме стоило бы сказать: «Проверьте, он вообще настоящий?».

Не то чтобы он олицетворял героя из типичного бульварного романа: те самые идеалы, которые обычно умеют пилотировать самолёт, играть на белоснежных роялях, цитировать Данте и Байрона, при этом оставаясь чертовски привлекательными, как античные боги. Такие ещё обязательно добры, щедры, душевно богаты и просто богаты − счёта в швейцарском банке, как полагается. Некоторые из них умеют даже наигрывать одной рукой на рояле, а второй — сажать личный самолёт, при этом демонстрируя голый идеальный торс.

Эвен не был таким, он носил в себе совсем другие качества мужчины мечты для Исака. Он был тем, на кого можно положиться, рядом с кем не сомневаешься, что всё под контролем. Эвен умел так окружать заботой и любовью, что те ощущались словно вторая кожа. Безопасность, лёгкость и комфорт он дарил каждый день. Исаку просто не оставалось ничего, как принимать это и наслаждаться.

В Эвене было много какой-то совершенно необычной энергии. Он зарабатывал деньги, на нём ответственно лежали все домашние дела: готовка, уборка, поход в прачечную и за покупками. Ещё он умудрялся успевать планировать их с Исаком времяпровождения со всей пользой и удовольствием.

Когда-то Исак собирался справедливо поделить между ними домашние обязанности, но Эвен заверил: он выполняет всё это просто потому, что Исак занят учёбой. Не сказать, что у Эвена свободного времени было завались. Но его не прибавлялось, если за какое-то домашнее дело брался Исак. Чаще всего Эвену приходилось потом втихаря всё переделывать за ним.

Эвен-на-все-лады-мастер и Исак-руки-крюки.

Всё было в порядке.

Но со временем возникло много «но».

Во-первых, Исаку стало казаться, будто с такой чрезмерной опекой над ним он теряет свою мужественность.

Во-вторых, реакция окружающих. Поначалу все просто тихо завидовали Исаку, но позже стали откровенно злиться. Никто не понимал, за что заносчивому засранцу Вальтерсену достались эти сокровища — чувства такого необыкновенного человека, как Эвен, его безграничное и искреннее желание заботиться, получая взамен только улыбки Исака.

В-третьих, Исаку перестали нравиться шутки в его сторону. Конечно, друзья отпускали их по-доброму, но в каждой шутке лишь доля шутки. В головах приятелей наверняка засела уверенность, будто Исак − какая-то принцесска. Исаку однажды показалось, что друзья между собой назвали его этим прозвищем. Кажется, это даже был Юнас. Исак не стал ему ничего высказывать. Потому что пошёл в жопу этот Юнас. Ещё другом назывался! Возможно, Исаку и послышалось. Но осадочек остался.

В общем, нужно было что-то менять. Исак заболел идеей доказать. Себе, что тоже может быть надёжным партнёром в отношениях. Друзьям, чтобы избавились от ложных выводов. И, конечно же, Эвену, который заслуживал всей ласки и заботы и с которого давно пора снять половину обязанностей. В конце концов, Исак не его ребёнок, которому нужно подтирать сопли. Исак − мужчина. Он всего лишь позволял себя баловать, это не значило, что в их паре Эвен был «папочкой». Исак именно разрешал о себе заботиться, и точка!

Была ещё причина: если что-то пойдёт не так и их с Эвеном дороги разойдутся, Исак и дня не проживёт в одиночку. Он умрёт от голода, порастёт плесенью, застрянет в барабане стиральной машинки, или ещё что-то. Исаку нужно было потренироваться наладить контакты с бытом.

И ещё причина: кто бы что ни думал, Исак был чутким. Ему нравилось доставлять своему парню удовольствие (пока это получалось только благодаря его умению играть языком с уздечкой Эвена − просто десять из десяти). Исаку очень хотелось поухаживать. Он действительно умел быть благодарным и получать кайф от чужого кайфа.

И ещё одна причина: спортивный интерес. Переплюнуть Эвена казалось очень азартным состязанием.

***

В идеале это должен был быть завтрак в постель, но Исак представить не мог, как ему заняться своими делами на кухне и не издать ни единого звука. Эвен всегда спал, как муха, и проснулся бы от любого шороха.

В планах Исака был омлет, тосты, кофе — стандартный набор для завтрака. Херня − он справится.

Что-то пошло не так уже когда первая партия яиц прилипла к поверхности сковородки. Сверху яйца не прожарились совсем, зато нижний слой превратился в неаппетитную плёнку. Исаку пришлось отскребать горе-омлет по крошечным кусочкам.

Ладно, тосты. Ничего сложного — на дворе две тысячи семнадцатый, за Исака всё сделает техника. Просто засунь и жди.

Тостер сначала не контачил, мигал лампочкой, типа во всю заигрывая с Исаком.

− Ты, блядь, флиртуешь со мной? Работай давай, — Исак ударил сверху по решётке.

Гордясь собой, он вытащил готовый румяный хлеб. Но спустя какое-то время, тот остыл и несколько изменился. У Эвена тосты всегда надолго оставались красивыми — равномерно золотистыми, хрустящими снаружи и мягкими внутри. Так они выглядели до самого вечера, если Исак забывал тарелку с недоеденными кусочками на столе. У Исака же вышли какие-то полускрюченные сухари.

Он сунул нос в кухонный шкаф. Возможно, Эвен делает тосты с помощью какого-то другого, особенного тостера, который прятал.

Поиски успехом не увенчались.

С кофе дела обстояли ещё сложнее. На вкус и запах получилась редкая гадость. Оставалась надежда, что сахар замаскирует эту дрянь. От злости Исак немного отпиздил плиту кухонным полотенцем, проклиная все кофейные плантации и всё кофейное производство в целом.

К тому моменту, когда Исак закончил, Эвен всё ещё спал. Удача!

Исак выставил еду на поднос и направился в комнату. Поддев пальцем ноги дверь, он прошмыгнул внутрь, и Эвен проснулся от скрипа половицы.

− Исак? — он растерянно сел в кровати, мило потирая глаза. Выглядело это забавно, будто Эвен не верил в происходящее.

− Доброе утро. Завтрак для мужчины моей мечты.

− Ты не обязан был.

− Конечно, не обязан. Как и ты не обязан делать то же самое для меня. Но ты всегда заботишься обо мне, о нашем доме. Наши друзья наверняка считают, что я тебя не достоин.

− Никто так не думает. Ты меня достоин. Но всё равно спасибо, − Эвен осмотрел поднос с восторгом какого-то ребёнка, получившего на Рождество _тот-самый-подарок_. − Это ты всё приготовил?

Что всё это приготовил Исак стало понятно и без лишних вопросов, как только поднос опустили Эвену на колени.

Он наколол кусочек омлета на вилку и отправил в рот. Завтрак должен был проходить просто, с ноткой романтики, но Исак всё портил, таращась во все глаза в ожидании.

− М-м-м, − на зубах Эвена хрустнула скорлупа. Но он улыбнулся от уха до уха и проглотил. 

Эвен осторожно прожёвывал следующий кусок, стараясь издавать меньше шума.

− Я безнадёжен, да? — стыдливо простонал Исак, плюхаясь на кровать.

− Не-е-е-т, что за глупости? − в подтверждение своей искренности, Эвен принялся со старательно разыгранным аппетитом откусывать тост.

− Блядь, я даже не знаю, как готовятся эти чёртовы яйца. Со стороны казалось очень просто, у тебя так легко всё всегда получалось, − жаловался Исак. Он сдался почти сразу, не торгуясь, и признал поражение.

− Я тебе рассказывал уже — секрет в ложечке сметаны, − ответил Эвен с такой нежностью и благодарностью, будто ему преподнесли все изыски мировой кухни, а не хреновый завтрак.

Эвен предложил провести работу над ошибками, и тогда Исак подробно поделился каждым шагом приготовления еды.

− Яйца для удобства нужно было разбить в миску, − подмечал Эвен каждую мелочь, но без какой-то насмешливости, а со всей свойственной ему добротой.

− Но мы смотрели все сезоны «Адской кухни», там делали не так. Откуда я мог знать?

Секрет тостов Эвена заключался в кусочке масла, который он всегда добавлял в конце. С кофе они разбирались куда дольше.

− Может, ты его передержал? — пытался докопаться до корня проблемы Эвен.

− Разве его не просто вскипятить нужно? Ну, грубо говоря.

− Ну да, тот же принцип. Но я подогреваю сухой кофе в турке, а затем заливаю его водой.

− Зачем? Он же уже обжаренным продаётся.

− Так и тебе было необходимо просто разогреть, а не жарить. А ещё я добавляю в кофе специи.

− Блядь! Почему ты раньше об этом не заикнулся? Как я должен был догадаться?

Исак игриво толкнул Эвена в грудь и оседлал его сверху. Во время жаркого поцелуя он задел пяткой поднос, и всё содержимое свалилось с кровати на пол. Мягкую посадку обеспечила кипа бумаг с университетскими работами Эвена.

Конечно, Эвен разозлился, но виду не подал.

− Я не хотел, − причитал Исак, помогая отделить пострадавшие конспекты с рисунками от уцелевших.

− Я знаю, знаю, ничего. Чёрт. Мне нужно идти, − Эвен одевался на ходу и не поднимал взгляда на Исака. − У меня только два часа, чтобы всё это восстановить.

− Я могу чем-то помочь? — виновато скулил Исак, чувствуя себя полным ничтожеством.

− Нет.

− Эвен, прости-и.

− Сдача сценария уже сегодня, − не слушал Эвен, ругаясь сам с собой.

− Я такой кретин, давай я хотя бы с тобой схожу.

− Малыш, я сейчас очень злюсь, поэтому не трогай меня.

Это была последняя попытка Исака что-то приготовить.

***

Ну и хрен с этой едой, существует много других сюрпризов. Может, Исак и не имел кулинарных талантов, зато у него было искреннее стремление сделать приятно Эвену. А это уже половина успеха.

Посетившая его идея показалась потрясающей и беспроигрышной. Ведь Эвен был человеком падким на всякие романтические сопли, а значит, точно оценит.

В ближайшем супермаркете Исак купил свечи. Только подойдя к дому, он подумал, что это немного бездушно. Свечи из супермаркета? Зная Эвена, тот бы на месте Исака сам слепил свечи из самостоятельно добытого воска. Набор из простого магазина был слабой попыткой перещеголять своего бойфренда. Поэтому Исак заглянул ещё и в местную лавку восточных прибамбасов.

Шлейф от ароматической хрени стоял такой, что зачесались ноздри. Точно! Для романтического вечера нужно что-то такое же «сногсшибательное».

− Что это за хре… штука такая? — Исак ткнул пальцем в стеклянную витрину.

Продавец поджала губы.

− Бомбочки в ванну. Иланг-иланг, гибискус, сандаловое дерево, эвкалипт, клевер. А здесь с цветочными экстрактами.

− Ладно, давайте вот эту, «Ли-лия», − прочитал Исак, вытянув шею.

С распирающим восторгом он принёс покупки домой. Зажёг свечи, набрал полную ванну воды. Пена получилась воздушной, а бомбочка окрасила её в нежно-малиновый цвет.

В семь вечера Эвен вернулся с работы. Услышав поворот ключа в замке, Исак поспешил встретить дорогого гостя. Он поцеловал своего парня, помог ему снять куртку, зачем-то поддержал за локоть, пока тот разувался.

− Привет, — Эвен улыбнулся, позволив увести себя в глубину комнаты. — Что такое?

− Твой парень приготовил для тебя небольшой сюрприз.

− Ох. Мой парень самый лучший.

− Я ему передам. Раздевайся. 

Войдя в ванную, Эвен восторженно осмотрел преобразившуюся томную обстановку.

− Это для меня?

− Ты наверняка устал на работе, тебе хочется расслабиться. Поэтому этот вечер для тебя, твой парень позаботится обо всём.

Эвен поцеловал Исака глубоко и чувственно, а затем снял с себя всю одежду и опустился в ванну с пушистой пеной.

Исак, довольный собой, присел рядом на бортик.

− Присоединишься? — поинтересовался Эвен.

− Нет. Всё только для тебя. Это не прелюдия, никакого сексуального подтекста. Твой парень просто хотел поухаживать за тобой.

− Ладно. Передай ему, что мне очень приятно.

Смущённо улыбнувшись, Исак принялся мягко массировать плечи и лопатки Эвена.

− Вкусно пахнет, − Эвен понюхал пену. — Что это?

− Специальная пена для самого горячего мужчины на свете. Твой парень очень постарался.

− Он такой. У него много талантов и он идеальный.

− А дальше тебя ждёт расслабляющий массаж всего тела, а потом очень нежный долгий минет.

− Блядь! Мой парень действительно самый лучший.

Исаку всё это, конечно, льстило, но сегодня была его очередь осыпать комплиментами.

Эвен скромно посмеивался, краснел от похвалы и жара ванной.

− Передай моему парню, я его так люблю, что вырвал бы его руки и таскал с собой в сумке весь день.*

− А он бы перемолол все твои кости с потрохами, а потом намазал на тост и съел бы, − подхватил Исак.

− Скажи ему, что я выпотрошил бы его и носил на себе его кожу.

К сожалению, Исак не наизусть запомнил диалоги из фильмов, поэтому отделался протяжным задумчивым «э-э», снова проиграв Эвену. Как всегда. Но Эвен выглядел так мило, а Исак был так воодушевлён, что не стал обижаться.

− Эм, Исак? — Эвен заёрзал и потёр ладонью шею. — Что это за пена?

− Я же сказал, твой парень специально для тебя…

− Чёрт, детка, что-то не так… У меня спина чешется. Посмотри, что там…

Исак стёр мыльную дорожку на его спине и охренел.

− Блядь! Малыш, она вся в красных пятнах.

Запаниковав, Исак подскочил и чуть не устроил пожар, случайно смахнув с полки горящую свечу.

− Из чего ты приготовил пену? — выбравшийся из ванны Эвен тоже нервничал.

− Да из нашего шампуня. Вон он.

− Как же всё зудит, мне нехорошо.

− О господи, блядь, − Исак осмотрел Эвена на свету, и до него дошло. — Блядь, это всё из-за бомбочек. У тебя аллергия.

− Антигистаминного средства у нас нет?

− Господи, Эвен, кажется, нет.

− Может, вызвать врача?

− Чёрт, всё настолько плохо? Эвен, говори со мной, не молчи!

Эвен рассматривал пострадавшую спину, плечи и живот в зеркале. Исак метался вокруг, как обезумевший, пытаясь как-то помочь.

− Тише, всё в порядке, просто очень чешется. Ты можешь сходить и купить мне таблеток?

− Да, я сейчас, я быстро, − уже у самого выхода Исак развернулся обратно и крикнул: — Если станет очень плохо, вызывай врача.

− Мой телефон разряжен, кажется.

− Блядь, я оставлю свой тогда. Я скоро, я сейчас. Только держись.

Эвен в тот вечер спасся парой таблеток «Зиртека».

Исак не отходил ни на шаг, виновато гладил его по спине и проклинал свою неудачливость. Так стыдно ему ещё не было никогда.

Он был так расстроен, что позволил Эвену успокаивать его всеми возможными способами.

***

На новую попытку порадовать Эвена Исак решился спустя два месяца.

На этот раз никаких несчастных случаев не предвещалось. Исак просто возьмётся наконец-то за то, что и так должен был делать — примет участие в уборке. Не то чтобы они были блюстителями чистоты. Но, во всяком случае, Эвену будет приятно вернуться в чистый уютный дом, особенно, если для создания этой чистоты он не потратит своих сил. В конце концов, они оба жили в этой квартире, весь беспорядок создавался и Исаком в том числе.

Справиться с уборкой казалось простым заданием. У них была маленькая квартира. Количество поверхностей, на которых скапливалась пыль, тоже было немного. Да и вещей ещё не успело накопиться.

Исак отыскал швабру и половую тряпку. Вытер пыль на телевизоре, после чего ему пришлось выводить оставшиеся разводы. Через несколько минут он снова заметил пыль на поверхностях, будто к ней и не притрагивались.

Он собрал разбросанную по всему дому одежду и принялся рассортировывать её. В комнате от этого возник ещё больший беспорядок. 

Исак просто не верил своим глазам. 

Пока от злости он ничего не разнёс, Исак решил переключиться на кухню. С грязной посудой он кое-как справился. После того, как раковина была вымыта найденным чистящим средством, на ней появилось ещё больше разводов. Образовавшиеся на поверхности потёки въелись, растворив нержавеющую сталь.

От злости Исак с прытью Халка стал пинать кухонные ящики.

− А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!

Этого просто не может быть. Это невозможно! Исак всерьёз хотел позвонить маме и сообщить, что она произвела на свет самого невезучего человека во вселенной.

− Какого ёбаного хрена? Что не так со мной? Что, блядь, не так со мной? — орал Исак на всю квартиру.

− Боже, − неожиданно вернувшийся домой Эвен перепугано вовлёк Исака в объятия. — Что происходит? Что такое?

− Что, блядь, со мной не так? — полузадушено причитал Исак, уткнувшись носом Эвену в грудь. — Почему у меня ничего никогда не получается? Я испортил раковину, посмотри, что с ней стало.

− Ох, − Эвен обнял его крепче и стал гладить по спине.

− Ты ещё телевизор не видел. Он весь в грязи, и в комнате теперь больший свинарник, чем был. Всё потому, что я рукожоп, каких ещё поискать. Я ни хрена не умею. Зачем ты только возишься со мной?

Истерика, бешенство и отчаяние душили Исака.

− Малыш, просто это моющее с кислотой, − Эвен изучил этикетку чистящего средства, не выпуская Исака из убаюкивающих объятий. − Для поверхности раковины такое не подходит.

− Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — в тоне Исака проскальзывала нешуточная обида. − Откуда ты всегда всё знаешь? Почему тебе вечно всё удается, а мне нет?

− Я не знал. Я просто предполагаю. Ну всё, успокойся. Не переживай из-за такой ерунды.

Исак простонал, как капризный ребёнок.

− Какого хуя это опасное средство забыло у нас дома?

− Я не знаю, малыш. Оно просто оказалось здесь, − голос Эвена был мягким, ладони успокаивающими. Он прислонился щекой к макушке Исака.

− Его специально создали, чтобы я облажался. Такой идиот, как я всегда попадается на подобные подъёбки.

− Не говори так! Ты ведь не нарочно. Ты хотел как лучше. С каждым могло случиться.

− Выкинь эту хрень отсюда. Пока она ещё что-то не испортила…

− Конечно. Я сейчас же вышвырну её к дьяволу, нечего ей тут делать. Это очень умное решение. Ты такой молодец.

− Ну хватит меня утешать!

− Прости-и, − Эвен осыпал макушку Исака поцелуями.

− Не извиняйся. Это я во всём виноват, я всё только порчу.

− Нет, ты всё вокруг делаешь лучше. Ну не расстраивайся. Ничего страшного. Я принёс кексы. Ты будешь с чаем или с молоком?

− С молоком, − пробубнил Исак и оторвался от груди Эвена.

Кажется, отпустило. Что это вообще была за хренотень сейчас?

После кексов с чаем и молоком они вместе занялись уборкой. Эвен поделился с Исаком секретом, как сделать так, чтобы на поверхностях скапливалось поменьше пыли. И дал ещё пару советов по уборке, отчего у Исака снова случилась истерика из-за своей никчёмности.

***

Был последний вариант.

Секс.

Уж с этим Исак должен справиться. Но проблема заключалась в том, что удивить Эвена было непросто. Их отношения длились уже долго, они многое перепробовали в постели.

В конце концов, Исак решил обратиться за помощью к «Гуглу». После долгих поисков нашлось ТАКОЕ, от чего у Исака глаза на лоб полезли.

− Блядь, люди реально хотят, чтобы это с ними сделали? − ужасался он вслух.

Решить вопрос помог компьютер, которым, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, они с Эвеном вместе пользовались. Исак навёл курсор на строку поиска, и стоило ему напечатать несколько слов, как функция автозаполнения выдала ему недавние запросы.

Исак «обошёл» все сохранившиеся в истории браузера сайты, на которых побывал Эвен.

_Желание получить удовольствие от боли возникает из-за выработки эндорфинов. БДСМ-практика способна помочь с этим, если использовать в качестве руководства грамотную литературу. Так как БДСМ включает в себя секс с применением силы, то он требует обоюдного согласия и оговоренных допустимостей. Чтобы отношения «саба» и «дома» были здоровыми, необходимо провести границу между удовольствием и насилием, убедиться, что обе стороны знают, что делают. Соблюдать границы — крайне важно. Переступая их — это уже насилие._

Ладно, это казалось даже интересным. Насчёт того, что Эвен обеспечит Исака комфортом и безопасностью, можно было не переживать.

_У БДСМ − широкий спектр: от ласк перьями до битья яичек._

_БДСМ — это не только поиск удовольствия в боли, но и обмен чувствами для любителей острых ощущений._

_Контроль — один из ключевых моментов. Его следует соблюдать до, во время и после БДСМ-сцены. Это, в первую очередь, ответственное отношение и уважение к чужому доверию. Обстановка вокруг может только создать видимость принуждения, но всё должно контролироваться._

_Виды БДСМ-практики:_

_Шлёпанье. Порка по ягодицам ладонью, флогером, кнутом._

_Грязные разговоры._

_Передача власти._

_Ролевые игры._

Можно было и догадаться. Эвена, с его неравнодушием к актёрству и киноискусству, конечно же привлекали ролевые игры.

Исак не волновался вовсе. Эвен всё сделает правильно. На всякий случай он пробежался глазами по основным правилам.

_Поговорите друг с другом. Узнайте, чего хотите, узнайте границы друг друга, пообщайтесь откровенно._

_Поначалу не стоит проводить слишком долгих сессий. Сабмиссива они могут вымотать как эмоционально, так и физически._

_Используйте стоп-слово. Оно даст понять, что партнёру нужно притормозить или вовсе остановиться._

_«Дом» обязан обеспечить выход из сессии. Чем напряжённее сессия, тем более нежное завершение ей требуется. Обязательно позаботьтесь о партнере. Убедитесь, что всё в порядке, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь. Обнимите его._

Пока Исак дочитал до конца, он весь извёлся от предвкушения.

Он набрал номер этого засранца, который утаил от него свои будоражившие сексуальные фантазии.

− Что-то срочное? — ответил голос Эвена на другом конце провода, когда они перекинулись дежурными фразами.

− Хотел запланировать кое-что на вечер. Я тут заглянул в историю браузера на нашем компьютере и обнаружил кое-что любопытное…

 

Вечером они обсудили подробнее эту тему, оговорили краткий сценарий.

− Я сейчас выйду за эту дверь. И когда я войду обратно, мы начнём, − договаривался Эвен.

− Да. Только играй правдоподобно.

− Я буду.

− Давай, малыш, мне не терпится.

− Надень серые брюки. Ты в них такой горячий.

− Всё, что захочешь.

− Спасибо, малыш.

− Ну всё, давай. И хватит называть меня «малыш». Будь построже со мной.

Исак остался переодеваться в комнате, а Эвен занял ванную.

 

Эвен сидел в центре комнаты на стуле − вальяжно, широко разведя в стороны колени, и изображал из себя босса.

− Догадываетесь, почему вы тут?

− Да, господин, − Исак покорно опустил глаза. − Я вёл себя недопустимо. Я устроил в доме своего господина вечеринку.

− Продолжай… − холодно процедил Эвен, играя слишком правдоподобно, что невольно вызывало у Исака тревогу. Его парень никогда себя так не вёл с ним, с непривычки Исак занервничал.

− Вы лишите меня жалования? Пожалуйста. Лишите меня жалования, накажите, только не увольняйте. У меня ведь трое детей, − Исак метнул взгляд в Эвена. Эвен поднял брови. − В смысле, они в приюте. Я сдал своих детей в приют. То есть, нет, я хотел сказать, я просто волонтёр. Занимаюсь благотворительностью. Чёрт, извините. Три старушки на моём попечительстве, и ещё приют для животных. И к тому же, мне надо кормить моих кошек и черепашку…

Слава богу, Эвен прервал этот бред своим властным:

− Молчать!

− Да, господин. Простите, господин.

− Вы можете хоть что-нибудь сделать, не превратив всё вокруг в катастрофу?

Исак почувствовал какой-то намёк, но решил не придавать значения.

Эвен плавно поднялся со своего места и начал ходить вокруг Исака. Весь погружённый в роль, Исак не шелохнулся. Мерный голос Эвена спровоцировал мурашки на спине.

− Знаете, зачем я нанял вас? Чтобы вы стригли газон, убирались дома, готовили еду. Но вы ни с чем не справляетесь. Я давал вам много шансов научиться, но вы истратили весь лимит моего терпения. И за это я вам должен платить? Да это вы мне по гроб обязаны.

Блядь, это звучало пиздец как правдиво, у Исака сдавило горло от горького спазма.

− Снимайте штаны. Я должен преподать урок вашей заднице.

− Пожалуйста…

− Тихо! Делайте, что говорю.

По сценарию, Исак должен был подольше упираться и торговаться, чтобы ему влетело по самое «здравствуйте ». Но слова Эвена о его криворукости сбили с толку, и Исак просто забыл.

Он спустил штаны к щиколоткам, а затем улёгся поперёк коленей сидящего на кровати Эвена.

Тот огладил подставленный зад, который дёрнулся, стоило к нему прикоснуться.

Первый шлепок пришёлся по левой ягодице.

Хлопок прозвучал очень громко.

Эвен замер.

Исак замер.

− У нас есть стоп-слово, − напомнил Эвен с волнением в голосе.

− Да-да. Не останавливайся.

Эвен залепил ещё один удар поперёк ягодиц и слегка растёр ладонью пострадавшее место.

− Вы заслужили это, − сообщил Эвен снова властным тоном.

− Я заслужил.

Эвен шлёпнул по заднице сильнее. И ещё раз. И ещё. Ещё. Исак слегка вздрагивал, иногда подмахивая навстречу, а иногда невольно уходя от прикосновений.

Эвен снова остановился.

− Точно всё в порядке?

− Да. Не выходи из роли.

− Вы будете стараться работать лучше? 

− Я буду. Я буду стараться, господин.

− И вести себя прилежно? − Эвен шлёпал его горящую от порки задницу, иногда ослабевая удары и растирая кожу.

− Да.

− Прекратите отравлять мне жизнь?

− Да.

− Ты должен быть благодарен мне за этот урок, за это наказание.

Войдя во вкус, Эвен принялся бить по ягодицам с оттяжкой. Исака порка возбуждала бы куда сильнее, если бы не до обиды правдивые фразы в его адрес. Конечно же, они играли, и Эвен ругал вовсе не его, но Исак никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё было взаправду.

— Ты не имел права без разрешения приводить своих дружков в дом. Это мой дом, моя собственность. Как и ты.

Исак почувствовал такую обиду, что на глаза накатились слёзы.

− Эвен…

− Ты хорошо меня понял? Ты − моя собственность, моя вещь. Ты просто ничто…

− Эвен!

− Ты — вещь и ничтожество.

− Магнус! — сказал Исак, но от поступившего перед этим шлепка ощутил острое возбуждение. − Ох, нет, продолжай.

− Ты сказал стоп-слово, − заметил остановившийся Эвен.

− Просто шлёпай меня, но не говори больше ничего.

− Ладно.

Вскоре Эвен просунул под бёдра Исака руку, нащупал его вставший член, и принялся водить по нему ладонью, а другой − шлёпать по ягодицам.

 

Исак устроился на коленях Эвена, зарывшись носом в его шею. Эвен нежно гладил его по спине и бедру, крепко прижимая к себе. Исак притих, тая от касаний, подставлял щёку и висок под горячие губы Эвена.

− Можно я скажу честно? — заговорил наконец Эвен.

− М? − Исак лениво заёрзал, показывая, что слушает.

− Мне не очень понравилось.

Исак лишь глубоко вздохнул, соглашаясь и снова принимая поражение.

− Мне тоже.

Являясь фанатами всякой нежности и розовых соплей, они ещё рассчитывали получить какое-то удовольствие от «острых ощущений»? Они просто два БДСМ-неудачника.

Но хотя бы «выход из сессии» им удался: обнимались они почти целый час.

***

Друзья дружно твердили: на Эвак можно ориентироваться, как на идеальную пару.

«Будьте такими, как Эвак», − говорили они.

«Вы двое милые, совсем как Эвак», − заслужить такое сравнение было равно победе.

Эвен и Исак − не просто пара для окружающих, а пример образцовых отношений. 

Совершенство в голом виде. Идеалы. Абсолют.

Все знали, что однажды они поженятся.

Эвен в своей творческой манере сделает шикарное предложение Исаку.

Или же скромно за семейным ужином попросит у него руки и сердца.

Или однажды это произойдёт в какой-либо подходящий романтичный момент, когда они будут гулять или лениво валяться дома.

Либо они, как современные люди, договорятся о браке.

Исак не знал, как именно это будет, но знал, что это обязательно случится.

Но пока этот разговор не возникал. Ни разу. Будто свадьба − это какая-то запретная тема.

Исак даже начал немного сомневаться, но его озарила совершенно изумительная идея. 

Какого, собственно, чёрта он до сих пор не предложил сам? С чего он решил, что именно Эвен должен просить его руку и сердце? Исаку в их паре вовсе не отделана роль той самой «принцесски», как сказал _пошёл-в-жопу-с-такими-шутками-этот-Юнас_.

Азарт забурлил в Исаке с новой силой. Эвен был для него самым близким человеком, самым замечательным и родным, мужчиной его мечты, самым надёжным и горячим, самым любящим и любимым. Какого хрена Исак ждёт? Он сделает предложение, которое Эвена просто обескуражит. Он сделает ему предложение и навсегда останется победителем в этой схватке «кто кому больше причинит заботы». Он сделает предложение, и Эвен никогда не сможет превзойти это. Он никогда его не переплюнет!

Исак нашёл _«то-самое»_ кольцо мечты и купил его перед поездкой: всей компанией они отправлялись покататься на бордах. Исак решил, что спланирует красивое предложение после их возвращения. Но кольцо в поездку он всё равно взял: на случай, если возникнет какой-то чересчур романтичный момент и предложение руки и сердца станет логичным довершением.

В последний день выходных вся компания решила поужинать на сказочно-красивой террасе.

Жарить барбекю вызвались Вильде с Магнусом, которые в итоге постоянно отвлекались друг на друга и забывали следить за мясом. В конце концов, Юнас с Махди выгнали их и взяли барбекю на себя.

В середине вечера Эвен вызвался произнести тост.

− Минуту внимания, − он поднялся и чинно постучал кончиком вилки по своему бокалу. — Хотел бы поблагодарить всех за то, что согласились провести эти выходные там, где я хотел.

− Да ладно тебе, Эвен, мы здесь не только потому, что ты этого хотел.

− Приятно слышать. Но речь сейчас пойдёт действительно о моих желаниях. Это будет немного эгоистичная речь. Я хотел, чтобы мы оказались здесь − самые близкие друзья − потому что собираюсь спросить кое-что у самого важного человека в моей жизни. Исак, − Эвен повернулся к нему. − Я тебя люблю. Я хочу провести свою жизнь с тобой. И это не просто «хочу», это уже физическая необходимость. Потому что я давно не знаю, как жить по-другому, я не хочу по-другому. Если ты проживёшь сто лет, то я хочу прожить сто лет минус один день, чтобы мне не пришлось ни одного дня жить без тебя.** Я хочу видеть тебя рядом до конца своих дней, просыпаться рядом каждое утро и делать ещё миллион дел вместе с тобой. И ещё миллион моих «хочу», о которых я пока не знаю, но, я уверен, они будут неотделимы от тебя.

Эвен опустился на одно колено. Это выглядело слишком красиво в его исполнении.

− Ты выйдешь за меня?

Сердце Исака рухнуло вниз.

Их друзья восторженно загудели, когда Эвен отыскал с кармане своей толстовки бархатную коробочку. Слишком красивую.

Все смотрели на Исака, и по мере того, как бушующие в нём чувства отражались на его лице, окружающие пугливо ёрзали, чувствуя какую-то надвигающуюся катастрофу.

Когда эмоции хлынули через край, Исак просто взорвался, подскочив с места.

− Да пошёл ты! Блядь! Какого хрена? Какого ёбаного хрена?

Глаза Исака метали молнии. Эвен шокировано открыл рот. Все вокруг — тоже.

− Как? — Исак вцепился себе в волосы. − Как ты умудряешься всегда это делать? Ну почему, чёрт бы тебя трахнул!

Исак кинулся в домик за своей сумкой и вернулся обратно, по пути шаря в ней рукой.

Все присутствующие застыли в ужасе.

Лицо Эвена было совершенно потерянным. Он первым пришёл в себя, встал навстречу Исаку, принявшись оправдываться.

− Не обязательно сейчас. Это только помолвка, а когда ты захочешь… То есть, если когда-нибудь ты захочешь….

− Вот, вот! — Исак наконец-то нашёл в сумке коробочку со своим кольцом и стал размахивать ей перед носом Эвена. — Это я собирался сделать! Я! Но ты и на этот раз меня обскакал! Почему ты ни разу не позволил сделать для тебя что-то особенное? Почему ты вечно выигрываешь? Всегда, всегда тебе неймётся! Ты ведёшь себя просто как последний козёл! Да сжалься ты уже над убогими и уступи мне хоть один ёбаный раз! Это был мой последний шанс, ты понимаешь? — Исак выдохнул и схватил Эвена за руку. — Но хрена с два я сдаюсь, хрена с два я брошу попытки тебя опередить! У меня теперь будет достаточно времени, потому что я согласен выйти за тебя, хоть ты и поступил как последний мудила!

Лицо Эвена за минуту поменяло сразу несколько выражений.

− Значит, ты выйдешь за меня замуж? — он улыбнулся неуверенно, а затем абсолютно счастливо.

Все сидящие за столом издали острожный облегчённый вздох.

− ДА! Надевай своё великолепное кольцо, засранец. Оно же, конечно же, лучше, чем то, которое выбрал я. Да-да, разумеется, я уже вижу, мудила!

Присутствующие дружно рассмеялись.

− Ты тоже надевай, − Эвен смущённо протянул руку, и Исак надел своё кольцо на его безымянный палец.

Они поцеловались под радостное улюлюканье и аплодисменты.


End file.
